Nothing Can Keep Us Apart
by alex-the-demigod
Summary: Rose and The Doctor get engaged. They dream of traveling and raising children of their own. But all of that is ruined when the Daleks attack the TARDIS, which puts Rose in critical condition. Can she be healed in time to live her life with the Doctor? Or will she slip away? (Rated T for a bit of blood and gore and a few adult mentions) Will be angsty.
1. Chapter 1

**I literally have no idea how to describe this one. So I guess its angst and romance. Anyways, it takes place in a universe where Rose never went to the parallel universe, and doomsday never happened. That means Jackie still lives in the apartment and Rose travels with the doctor. This will be sad. Sorry. (Ps: There might be grammatical mistakes.)**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR THE CHARACTERS USED HERE. ALL BELONGS TO BBC AND WHOEVER CREATED DOCTOR WHO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY HERE.**

The Doctor stepped back and uncovered Rose's eyes, "Look." She opened her eyes and looked back at him confused," Doctor, It's just my bed." the Doctor smiled, "Yes, but look closer." He gently nudged her to go closer to the bed. She raised her eyebrow as she stepped slowly, starring at the shiny object on the pink sheets. She picked it up and immediately looked at him. The object was a silver ring with a small ruby in the center. "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" he asked slowly and delicately, choosing his words carefully. Rose broke into a smile, and jumped into his arms," Yes! Yes of course I will!" the Doctor took the ring and slid it on her finger. "You and me. Happily married." He spun her around and grabbed her shoulders in excitement. "We'll travel the stars," He said, "And eat new foods. We'll have children, at least five-"Rose continued," And we'll tell them all about our adventures and take them on adventures too." the Doctor laughed, "When they're old enough."

Rose softly smiled, "And it all starts with this." The Doctor stared into her eyes. Her personality shined, her beauty made everyone stop and stare, and enthusiasm radiated off her. She was perfect. He couldn't ask for more. "Nothing can separate us Rose. Not even death, when it comes. Just remember that. Wherever you go, I'll follow no matter what it takes or costs." He kissed her on the forehead," I love you." Rose smiled, "I love you too. I'd do anything for you." The Doctor and Rose stood there, in each other's embrace, thinking about the happy future they'd have together.

* * *

"Hello?" Jackie Tyler answered the phone. "Mum, Mum guess what?" Rose jumped ecstatically. "What is it Rose?" Jackie answered, annoyed at being woken up at six am on a Saturday. Rose calmed down and just smiled," I got engaged." Jackie sighed," That's wonderful dear, can I go back to sleep now? It's Saturday and I have a date tonight and- WAIT YOU'RE ENGAGED? TO WHO?" She shouted excited. "The Doctor Mum. He proposed last night." Rose answered, laughing at her mother's reaction. "Oh Rose," Her mom let out softly, but joyfully, "I'm so happy for you." Rose grinned through the phone, "I was wondering. Would you like to help me plan the wedding?" Jackie jumped for joy, "YES of course I'll do it! First we'll book the church, then we'll get a caterer and book the reception and…" Jackie went on and on. Rose listened, laughing to herself over her mother's excitement. Unfortunately, the wedding would never happen. Neither will Rose and the Doctor's dreams of traveling and raising children. One thing kept it from happening, and that one thing was called the Daleks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, I just got promoted to ninth grade yesterday. Anyways, I think chapter 3 will be up in about three days or so. Maybe. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or breaks in the flow of the writing.**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO BBC AND THE CREATORS OF DOCTOR WHO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY BELOW.**

Rose leaned against the control console as the Doctor set a destination for them to go to. "Doctor? When we get married, you'll tell me your name right? 'Cause I don't know if I can stand calling you 'Doctor' in bed." Rose laughed. The Doctor grinned, obviously amused," Of course. You'll be my wife. Why wouldn't I?" he pulled a lever and they both held on as they were whisked away into space and time. The TARDIS stopped and the Doctor planted a kiss on his fiancé's lips," But I like the idea of playing Doctor in bed."

Rose smacked him playfully and laughed. He put his hand around her waist," So ready to see what I wanted to show you-"Suddenly, the TARDIS shook violently, making them fall to the ground. The Doctor quickly helped Rose up and examined the screen on the console. It said, in bold letters: INCOMING MESSAGE. Then the screen flickered to show the sender. "The Daleks," He growled. "Yes Doctor. We are the Daleks. Surrender yourself and we will not hurt the one you love." He gave them an angry look," Never. And how could you hurt Rose? She's in here, safe with me." The Daleks pressed a button," Let us show you Doctor."

Suddenly, the TARDIS moved again, this time tipping over and shaking. Rose fell and hit her head on the console. Hard. She then fell to the floor and hit her head again. The Doctor rushed to her aid, "Rose? Rose can you hear me?" He checked her vital signs. Steady pulse. She was out cold though, she might just wake up with a headache, he thought. He stood back up and faced the screen," She's still okay. So I guess you've failed." The Daleks spoke up," That was only the beginning, Doctor. We have hacked into your TARDIS. While you were distracted with Rose, you forgot to check the TARDIS for bugs. We planted one on you and you brought it to the TARDIS." The Doctor stared. So that's why the TARDIS keep lurching, they were controlling it.

Suddenly, Rose began to disappear. She reappeared on the Daleks ship. "Now we will show you what happens when you defy us." They brought out a tank of water and threw Rose into it. The Doctor growled furiously," NO!" He worked quickly, gaining control of the TARDIS again by destroying the virus/bug. Then he transported himself to the Dalek ship, around Rose and the tank of water. Once he was there, he got into the tank and pulled Rose out. He hoped the TARDIS waterproofed herself, he thought, as he came out, splashing water everywhere. He placed Rose on the ground and did CPR. Eventually, water came out of her mouth and she coughed. But she didn't wake up. He put her on the two chairs in front of the console and placed a blanket over her.

He looked back at the screen, "You'll pay for trying to kill Rose. But for right now, I bid you farewell," he stated angrily. Finally, he set a course for Earth, and pulled a lever. As the TARDIS traveled, the Doctor looked back at Rose. "I'm so sorry Rose. It's my fault this happened to you, I promise you'll be alright." Once the TARDIS stopped moving, he ran out of it, locking the door behind him, and went quickly to the nearest hospital. He thought it would be best to take her there and let the doctors nurse her back to health. Little did he know, however, Rose's condition was much more serious than he thought.

**And that's it for this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to have some suspense. Key word some. But there will be a third and possibly a fourth chapter if I can't fit it all in the third chapter. What do you think will happen next? Review what you think.**

**Thanks for reading! ~Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I think this will be the last chapter. This will be very sad, and I have no idea how long it will be. And sorry for making you wait so long, I had to update my other story. Here it is, finally.**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO BBC AND THE CREATORS OF DOCTOR WHO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY BELOW.**

Rose was hooked up to life support immediately. The doctors told him he had to wait outside as they examined her and figured out the problem.

He stood outside for what seemed hours, fiddling with his sonic screwdriver, folding paper, and looking at pictures that he pulled from his pocket.

Finally, one of the doctors came out. "Mr.….Smith right?" he asked. The Doctor nodded, "That's me." The other doctor spoke again, "Rose was in a coma. She didn't come out of it in time. That is because when we looked at her head, we noticed she had a fracture. We looked at her medical records and found she has a head condition that causes her skull to be delicate. Meaning if she fractures it she could suffer internal injury."

The Doctor stared at him, "What are you saying?" The other doctor put his hand on The Doctor's shoulder," I'm saying she's dying. She's not dead yet, but she will be in a couple of minutes. I suggest you say your goodbyes." He left, with the other doctors and nurses following behind.

The Doctor walked into the room, and looked at Rose. She was very pale and looked just about lifeless.

He walked over and sat beside her. "Oh Rose…..I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I did tell you I'd make it right but…I screwed up this time. I can't fix it." He felt a tear escape and run down his cheek.

He took her hand in his and kissed her on the lips, "If you can hear me, I want you to know: I love you, I always will. I'll never forget you, and I won't have anyone else. Because they wouldn't be you." He leaned back and clutched her hand, "Damn it, why did it have to be you? If it were me, I'd just regenerate. Why can't life me fair….?"

As soon as he said it, her life line went flat. He could hardly hear anything s people came in, trying to see if she could come back. The Doctor knew the truth, however. She wouldn't come back, she's already gone. Forever. He left the room, and started down the hallway, feeling tears pour down his face.

* * *

A couple weeks after Roses' funeral, the Doctor stood on the edge of the building where he and Rose first met. He stood on the very edge. He was going to do it. After it, at least, when he regenerated, he wouldn't remember a thing. He could make himself forget.

He fell over the edge, feeling the air around him move, as he saw the ground coming closer. Then he felt it. Pain. Then he felt bliss.

He saw Rose, she smiled at him, "You're not done yet. You'll remember me, but you won't remember I died. You'll remember that I had to leave to take care of my mother, but I told you not to come back, because you needed to save people. Okay?" she said softly.

He nodded, and immediately, his body started to light up. He was regenerating. "I love you Rose," He said, before he started to change and before he knew it, his memories changed. In his mind, Rose wasn't dead. But in reality, she was. She was gone forever.

**That's the end people! Sorry about the long wait again, and I hope you liked this! Sorry for it being short though. Peace-Alex**


End file.
